


The Tie Fic

by SincerelyLeah



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Amanda Mike and Sonny are best friends, Bondage, But with ties, Come Eating, M/M, Porn With Plot, Riding, Smut, brief case talk, kind of a crack fic, no beta we die like (wo)men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-29 00:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyLeah/pseuds/SincerelyLeah
Summary: Sonny is having a tie crisis, or at least that's what Rafael thinks. Time for an intervention.





	The Tie Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Rafael is a prissy power bottom, I'm not wrong.

Rafael, for the most part, was having a shit day, it was a Monday and he was dragged out of bed an hour earlier than usual since Carmen had said it was important just to deal with Buchanan’s nonsense at seven in the morning. Pertaining to an old case the squad had picked up a few weeks ago, Buchanan was trying to make a plea deal. Manslaughter in the second degree and sexual misconduct. Despite his client obviously murdering and raping the twenty-year-old college student after a fight gone wrong. 

As-fuckin-if. 

Rafael wonders if Buchanan thinks he’s an idiot or if the man is just an incompetent fool. He wishes he didn’t spend the last two hours with him. Rafael’s also kinda bitter that he didn’t get his good morning kiss from Sonny since the man was still asleep from working late the other night. But he supposed that it’d be fine since he has to go over to the sixteenth precinct later on today to talk to Liv about this new case they got. Crime never stops. He’ll see the man there and invite him for lunch. 

It was nearing ten when he got a call from Sonny, he raised his eyebrows and checked the time. “Barba,” he spoke, not knowing if he was on speakerphone or not. 

“Rafi, I-uh, need a search warrant,” the sheepish voice came over. 

Rafael can feel a headache coming on. If Sonny is hesitant about asking for a warrant he knows it’s because there’s little evidence to go on. 

“For?” 

“Marcy Rowan’s apartment,” 

“The victim?!” 

There’s the headache, Marcy Rowan was raped and beaten, found by her husband Mark Rowan and when the man went to call the police he was attacked and put in the hospital. 

“We have reason to believe she was conspiring with a man named Luke Domma, a high school sweetheart from her past who dropped out during his third year, and another man named Jacob Ronald,” 

“A-and what? You think she rekindles with them and planned out her own assault?” 

“Yes,” 

Rafael groaned, shaking his head and rubbed at his temple. “Carisi, if you don’t give me more than a thinly loosed theory, you’re sleeping on the couch tonight,” Rafael sat up, gathering his coat and papers, looks like the trip to SVU is coming earlier than expected. “No judge would even think twice about it,” 

“I know, I’m sorry, but it’s all we have,” 

“How did this theory even come about?” 

-

Rafael had walked into the squad room, he couldn’t follow up with Carisi’s ramblings so he hung up with a promise to meet them. Rafael saw Rollins and Fin talking, something about Jesse’s first words, Dodds and Carisi were also talking, but Sonny’s back was turned towards him. 

“So anyone other than Carisi wants to explain why I should beg a judge to allow a search warrant on a victims’ home,” Rafael asked, getting the squad to recognize his presence. 

“Ah, Counselor,” Dodds started but the words were lost to Rafael as soon as Sonny looked over at him. 

What in God’s name was that tie he had on? Rafael felt highly offended for even looking at such an ugly looking tie. Apparently, his staring was noticed. 

“Barba,” Rollins called out. 

“Who dressed you today? A blind man?” It wasn’t his best insult, but still, the tie was all different types of colors and patterns. Stripes, dots, blues, greens, and reds, Rafael can’t believe the man had the audacity to walk into work like that. He looked like a circus clown with that thing on. 

Rollins laughed and so did Dodds, “I told you he was going to have a heart attack over the tie,” she said. 

Sonny pouted, his shoulders slumping. “I like it! I think it’s nice,” he folded his arms in defense. 

Rafael had never seen this tie before despite living with the man for a little over a year. “Who gave that to you?” 

“My sister, Bells, it was really sweet of her,” the detective fiddled with the end of the tie, sparing it a look. “It looks fun,” 

Rafael felt the headache just come back full force this time, “I-“ he sighed, between the long conversation with Buchanan and mountains of paperwork and case files he had to get back to, he honestly couldn’t deal. “Someone tell me about this conspiracy theory,” 

Dodds, who was still smirking at a pouting Carisi, took the stand, he followed the man to a dry erase board that had pictures of Marcy and Mark Rowan, Luke Domma, and another man named Jacob Ronald. 

“Our victim, Marcy Rowan, was a popular girl back in high school, along with your usual popular jocks Luke Domma and Jacob Ronald, both football stars. Now, the husband, Mark Rowan, was your nerd, straight A’s and all,” he started, only for Rollins to join. 

“Yeah, so we talked to Marcy Rowan’s best friend from high school, Joan Manson, now she says during high school Marcy was dating our guy Luke, but once he dropped out of his junior year, she went to Jacob. She was with Jacob all the way until after college,” 

Then, of course, Carisi had jumped into the pool, Barba became momentarily distracted with the man’s ass. He always was. 

“And now turns out the only reason she dumped Jacob was to seduce Mark, the friend Joan confirmed he had a huge crush on Marcy ever since middle school. But she never took the time of day to notice him until he made it big with his business, Frontier-“

Rafael cut him off, “Wait, do you think after five years of marriage she staged her own rape with these two guys as what? Cronies? Lovers?” 

Carisi gave him an unamused look for being caught off, “Lovers,” he says curtly, turning towards Rafael fully, his perfect ass leaving Barba’s vision only to be replaced with that horrendous tie. Sonny stepped closer to Rafael and reached out to grab something behind him, a tablet. “Listen to this, when we first picked up Jacob Ronald we arrested him under drug possession, just to hold him, he made sure to get his phone call,” 

Carisi pressed play and Ronald’s voice came through, the man’s voice was shaky and filled with concern. 

_“Lu, they busted me for some weed charges and they’re questioning me about Marc, I’m scared,” _

_“Shh, keep your mouth shut, these conversations are recorded,”_ the other man, Luke, spoke, gruff and stern. 

_“Th-they do!? Oh God, Lu I’m freaking out here, I need you, please,” _

There’s something soft in the man’s voice, a fond softness. 

_“I know, I know, I’m coming, stay put, keep your head down, and don’t tell them anything to jeopardize us,” _

The recording stopped. The evidence was decent but not good enough. Barba sighed, “I can’t get you a search warrant for Rowan’s apartment with that,” 

“But you have to admit, Luke is obviously our alpha male, Jacob is our submissive partner and Marcy is our ring leader,” Carisi persist. 

“Speculation, Detective,” Rafael’s eyes roll. 

Dodds stepped back into the conversation, “Okay, so what can we do?” 

Barba’s eyes avert, thinking quickly, “Did Ronald lawyer up yet?” 

Carisi shook his head, “No, but he’s staying silent, he’s waiting for Domma,”

“Press him, hard, I can get you a search warrant for his place,” Rafael hums, “They’re both in the hospital, yes? The Rowans?” He gets a nod from Carisi, “Play nice with the husband, see if he’ll allow you to do another search,” 

Dodds quickly delegates, Fin and Rollins go to sweet talk Mr. Rowan and him and Carisi to go rough up Ronald. He sees Liv come into the precinct and before she can say anything Dodds begins to fill her in. 

Barba takes this time to talk to Carisi, “A good outfit was ruined by that tie,” he says, disapprovingly, Carisi gives him a soft smile, the one that’s amused. 

Sonny bends his head down and pulls the man into a hug, they weren’t big on public affection, but this was fine, it was needed. “Hmm, sorry sweetheart, I know you’re just cranky because you didn’t get your kiss,” it was a nice, gentle peck on the lips. 

Rafael smiles now, the first time in the morning, “Don’t test your luck, Detective, meet me for lunch?” 

Carisi gives him a wink, “Of course,” they then untangle, not wanting to draw too much attention. Sonny leaves him with a smile, which, undoubtedly, makes Rafael smile. 

“Liv, we need to talk,” he says, following the woman into her office. 

/-/ 

“Carisi take that tie off,”

“No,” 

It’s now Tuesday and Sonny has managed to find yet another hideous tie to wear to work today. It was a dark blue that horribly contrasted the nice purple shirt and it had pixel art with a Christmas theme. 

“Sonny, we’re in fucking August, why are you wearing a Christmas tie?” they were running late today and Rafael was putting on his shoes, he can’t believe Sonny. 

“I’m feeling festive,” the man shouts back from the bathroom, slicking up his hair. 

Rafael wanted to throw his shoe at the man, Barba shakes his head and looks for his phone, he needed to tell Carmen to get him a coffee. 

Sonny came out of the bathroom, a shit-eating smirk on his face as he stalks over towards Rafael, “I’m mad at you,” Rafael states. 

Sonny just hums dreamily, looking into his eyes, “I know,” he leans and presses a kiss onto his lips which Rafael happily takes as a distraction. Once they pull away Sonny places Rafael’s phone into his hands. “I love you,” 

“I hate your tie,” the quick remark came back, but the soft smile and the loving gaze Sonny gives him makes the A.D.A fall apart, “But I do love you too,” 

Sonny smiles, full-blown with teeth and crinkles, “Let's get going, Counselor, you’re late,” 

/-/

Wednesday comes and the day goes by quickly, he almost doesn’t hear the knock on his door followed by Sonny’s voice. 

“Rafi?” 

Rafael doesn’t spare him a look, just a hum of acknowledgment. He’s been engulfed with paperwork that has to be done by tonight and he has to go over his closing argument for court tomorrow. In other words, he’s busy. 

“I brought you dinner,” Sonny says, he places a bag of Chinese food on the table by the couches and looks back at his boyfriend, “And I also brought you myself, to work and to help you,” Sonny explains, still standing.

Rafael feels more than lucky to have Sonny, he’s pretty sure if the man didn’t stop by he would have spent another night in his office. A smile dances across his face as he looks up, he takes one look at Sonny and then frowns. 

“Are you having a tie crisis?” was the first thing out of his mouth, because it was the first thing he had noticed when he saw Sonny. The tie looks like it was cut out from a grandma’s carpet. It looked… fuzzy? Rough. The slanted stripes consisting of primary colors was horrible, unflattering, and tough on the eyes. 

“I come here with food and, well, me, and you disrespect my tie?” Sonny asks, but the man is smiling, walking over to plant a kiss on Rafael’s forehead. 

“Your tie is disrespectful,” Rafael mumbles, tilting his head up to get a proper kiss. “I can’t believe I didn’t even notice it until now,” 

“We were busy, that case, with Mary Rowan, apparently she did orchestrate the whole thing, Luke Domma and Jacob Ronald were supposed to kill Mark Rowan and the three was going to split the insurance money,” Sonny explains, sitting on Rafael’s desk and sufficiently stumping the man from continuing to work. 

“And you got all of that how…?” 

“Ronald confessed, once Domma didn’t show up he got agitated and upset, used it against him,” Sonny starts to play with Rafael’s tie, twisting it in his fingers, “Liv thinks we should grab Domma and Rowan now, see if they’ll turn against each other,” 

Rafael hums, his eyes still on the ugly looking tie, his hand touches it and fingers wrap around them, it does feel rough. He tugs and Sonny comes down with it, the Italian lets out a chuckle. “I’ll get you that search warrant if you take off this stupid tie,” Rafael whispers, bites at Sonny’s earlobe and let's go. 

Sonny groans, already taking the tie off, “You’re like the tie police,” 

/-/

Rafael walks into the precinct, feeling rather good about himself, the court was a success and Carisi wore an amazing outfit when he was there, no ridiculous looking tie, so, as a reward and an obligation, got that search warrant for the squad and felt like hand delivering it. 

However, when he walked in, he found Dodds, Fin, Rollins, and Carisi in a very heated argument about the superiority of Cake vs. Pie. Rafael stands by, listening in as the group shares their opinions on the subject. So far Rollins and Dodds were on the side of cake while Carisi and Fin were adamant about pie.

“When I was younger, every Sunday my Ma would make a home bake pie, nothing can ever top it,” Carisi says, feeling satisfied with himself. 

“But cake just symbolizes a good day, a day of celebration,” Rollins argues back. 

Someone other than Rafael clears their throat, its Liv, scolding at the group of adults like a disappointed mother. Rafael laughs. 

“How do you guys get anything done?” he wonders out loud. 

“Rafa,” Liv starts, “nice win in court today,” she says, smiling at him. 

“Yes, thank you, I come with a war-” Carisi turns around to face him and Rafael feels like hitting the man upside the head. The forest deep green tie he wore earlier today was replaced with a lame looking plaid tie, each square was a mix of yellow, red, and blue. “... rant,”

“Before you get mad-” Carisi starts, a worried smile on his face. Dodds turns from Rafael and snickers but Rollins just fulls out laughs. 

“What happened to the tie from this morning?” Rafael questions, the warrant in his hand still. 

Carisi’s face grows a hue of red as he looks down, “I- uhh,” the man starts, Rollins laugh gets louder. 

“You?” 

“... I spilled coffee on it…?” 

Dodds and Rollins are wheezing now, Fin even has an amused smile on and Olivia laughs too. 

“You spilled coffee on it,” Rafael repeats dumbfounded. 

“I spilled coffee on it,” 

Barba sighs dramatically, “Where did you even get that thing?” 

Sonny points at Dodds who is still trying to recover from his laughing fit, “Dodds gave it to me, said it was one of the many ties Alice gave him,” 

That just allowed a new fit of laughter from Rollins, both friends taking immense pleasure in Carisi’s ramblings. The two go and high-five each other. 

Children, literal children. Rafael concludes, he pays no attention to Carisi’s angry glare at his two friends and walks pass him with the warrant. Giving it to Liv. She’s smiling at him, “Give them something to do please,” he says, not sparing another glance at Sonny or his horrible tie despite the man calling after him. 

/-/

Friday couldn’t come quicker, between work and Sonny’s terrible sense of fashion, the end of the week was a blessing. He was expecting the worst, meaning a very long conversation with Rita over Marcy Rowan who the squad arrested yesterday and dealing with another horrible looking tie from Carisi. 

However, to his surprise, Carisi had put on a simple, nice tie. It was one color, silky black. The decent choice of tie allowed Rafael to admire the rest of the man’s outfit and not just focus on one aspect. The white long-sleeved shirt clung to his lean frame, accentuating over the biceps of his arms and his broad back. His eyes wander down towards Carisi’s long legs, his pants are black and skinny, Rafael wonders if pants that tight are allowed in the workplace. His eyes follow the curve of Sonny’s ass and then down those long legs. 

“Earth to Rafael?” Carisi asks, waving his hand in front of his eyes and obstructing his view towards the man’s ass. 

“Hmm? Yes?” Rafael looks up at Sonny, giving him an innocent smile, Sonny laughs at it and kisses his lips and they stand there kissing. However, Rafael can’t keep his hands off the man, it’s a serious weakness, and he’s riling them up before work, which never goes right. 

“We gotta go,” Sonny says, but Rafael is certain the man is telling that to himself because he drags his lips downwards towards his neck, biting at it, hard. The hectic week had the two apart, only enough for rough makeout sessions and some dirty grinding. Like teenagers. 

Rafael moaned, his head lolling back and grabs at Sonny’s neck, pulling him closer. “Hmm, tell that to yourself,” he groans, his hand lowering towards Sonny’s ass and grabbing it. Rafael lets himself indulge in Sonny’s touch before pulling away. “We got to go and-” Rafael touches at his neck, wet from Sonny’s spit, “you’re going to leave a mark,” he chides. 

Sonny looks at him and shrugs, “You look good with it,” he says with a wink, picking up Rafael’s overcoat and handing it to him. 

\- 

Rita lets herself in his office, Rafael can feel a headache coming on. “We need to talk,” she says, sitting on one of the two chairs facing his desk. 

“About what? You just barging in or your client being unmistakenly guilty towards her own ‘rape’ and ‘assault’?” Rafael’s amused, he is, he pops a grape into his mouth and munches happily as he stares at her. 

Rita fakes amusement, scoffing, “You’ve done the same to me,” she recalls, Rafael can’t dispute, he pleads the fifth. “Let's make a deal,” she says. 

“Oh, this is going to be interesting, I got your client for attempted homicide, conspiracy, and obstruction charges,” 

Rita shoots him a glare, “How about you and your hickey shut up for once,” 

Rafael blushes and he does. 

-

Well, it’s going to trial, that much he expected, Rita didn’t like what he offered, which was only the drop of the obstruction charges. He has until Monday to make his case ironclad. The rest of the day actually goes swell, so when it hits five he lets Carmen leave early and packs to leave. 

He’s at the sixteenth precinct a few minutes later, he immediately hears a groan which he knows is Sonny’s and he knows it for reasons that shouldn’t be disclosed. He walks in just in time for Sonny to turn towards him, his white dress shirt soaked in what appears to be water. The material held onto Sonny’s stomach in such a sinful way, Rafael felt a pang of possessiveness wash over him as he caught some unis staring. 

“Missed your mouth, Detective?” the taunt comes easily. 

“Ha ha ha,” Carisi mocks back, glaring at what must be the assailants, who else but Mike Dodds and Amanda Rollins. They had scurried off to their respective desk, snickering. 

“Do I even want to know what happened?” Rafael asked, raising his eyebrows at the other two detectives. 

“Water guns,” Rollins says, and on cue both her and Dodds raise the small water gun they had. 

These people catch rapist and murders for a living. 

But Rafael admits, he’s amused. 

“I was ambushed,” Sonny admits, sighing in defeat when the paper towels he’s using to dab at the wet spot doesn’t help much at all. 

“I think it was a nice addition to your outfit, Carisi,” Rollins start, a glint in her eyes that Rafael doesn’t yet detect. “Perhaps Barba can return the favor on your neck as you did his,” 

Dodds laughs again, openly now, Sonny turns, “'Manda!” he chastises, but the redness on his cheeks gives him away. 

Amanda puts up her hands in defeat. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she says, obviously not sorry. 

Just then, Liv and Fin walk out of Liv’s office, Olivia takes one glance at her two snickering detectives and the third one soaked. She sighs. “I don’t even want to know, it’s a Friday, it’s five, and we have to be here tomorrow for trial prep, I’ll see you all tomorrow, I’m going to go see Noah,” with that she gathers all of her belongings and leave. Fin also made sure to go home, perhaps having a date night with one of his video games and Munch. 

“Well,” Amanda starts, gathering her own things, “I’m going to go see my beloved daughter, have a good night Dodds,” she has a grin on her face, she walks up towards Carisi and Barba, “and you two have an especially great night,” 

Barba briefly thinks about suing her. 

All Amanda does is laugh and leave the station. Even Dodds pack ups and starts to head out, unlike the usual when he would stay until late. “Alice and I have a date,” he explains himself, he smiles at Sonny, placing a hand on his shoulder, “Sorry about the shirt,” 

Carisi rolls his eyes, “Yeah right, tell Alice I said hi,” 

Dodds stifles a laugh, “Night Counselor,” 

Rafael offers a goodnight and once the sergeant leaves, he turns to Carisi, “I’d take that as our cue to leave, come on before you catch something,” 

\- 

The ride home was just the two making conversation, Rafael told him about his talk with Rita and in exchange Sonny told Rafael about the interrogation of Luke Domma. 

“At least it dried,” Sonny says, looking at the spot the water stain was on. 

“Mhm, well it was coming off as soon as we get home anyway,” Sonny takes his eyes off the road just for a moment to meet Rafael’s mischievous stare. 

“Oh? Is it now Counselor?” 

Rafael hums, he doesn’t even want to think about going in for work tomorrow because as soon as he has Sonny through their apartment door, he’s attacking the man’s neck with no hesitation whatsoever. After almost a week of headaches and not getting dicked down by Sonny’s cock, Rafael Barba was more than sexually pent up. 

Rafael is a man of his word because as soon as they walk through the door and lock it Sonny is against the wall with Rafael licking and biting at the man’s neck. Intent on leaving a mark there. Sonny moans, his hand going through Rafael’s hair and musing it up and the other going down towards Rafael’s ass, squeezing it. 

“God Rafi,” he moans when Rafael starts pressing kisses down his jawline, his fingers fumbling with the buttons of the white shirt. Rafael’s able to get Carisi’s shirt off in record’s time, he even left the tie around the man’s neck. He has a plan for it later. 

Rafael has half a mind to give Sonny a blowjob right now. 

“You’re mine,” Rafael mumbles against Sonny’s skin, leaving soft bites against Sonny’s naval. Rafael’s fingers quickly undo Sonny’s pants, pulling the black material down to expose the younger man’s boxers. Carisi helps him, toeing off his shoes and stepping out of his pants, quickly discarding the items of clothing. Rafael mouths at Sonny’s clothed cock, feeling the member harden against his touch. 

Sonny whimpers from above, his hips buckling upwards to chase Rafael’s mouth. “Rafael please,” the older man groans, loving the way his lover begged, but Rafael only teased more, pressing kisses over Sonny’s ‘happy trail’ until he bites at the hem of Sonny’s boxer, gently tugging it down. His eyes look up, meeting Sonny’s blue one, “F-fuck,” Sonny moans, watching as Rafael pulls the material down. 

Slowly Sonny’s cock pops out, the head is leaking pre-cum and you can see the blue veins pulsating. Rafael bites his lower lip, he’s seen that cock so many times but each time makes Rafael feel hot and hungry. Rafael lets his tongue ran over it, soft but greedy, lapping up the spunk at the top. He swallows and moans at the taste, giving his lips a lick, Rafael wraps them around the pink tip he sucks at the head and emits a whine from Sonny. It only eggs him on. 

Rafael pulls his head down, feeling Sonny’s cock engulf his mouth, the weight of it heavy on Rafael’s tongue. Rafael swallows, his throat relaxes and he takes in more of Sonny’s cock, he breathes through his nose and pulls back up until the tip is threatening to leave his lips. His tongue wraps itself around the cock, tracing the prominent veins. Then, Rafael sucks at Sonny’s tip again before he pushes Sonny’s cock down his throat, however, he gags, a line of spit slipping past his lips. 

“Fuck, just like that,” Sonny pleads, his fingers tangle themselves into Rafael’s hair and he tugs, “Take my cock,” he groans, Sonny bucks his hips again, pushing his cock deeper into Rafael’s hot mouth to which he hears Rafael gag against again. But both of them enjoy it, Rafael loves choking on Sonny’s cock and Sonny loves the ego boost he gets from it. Rafael feels Sonny’s fingers tightened, it encourages the man to move it along and pick up and drop down his head, Rafael hallows his cheeks and tilts his head, sliding Sonny’s cock down in his throat until he met the base of it, deep throating the man which earns him another curse that follows with his name. Rafael’s nose just nuzzles into the blonde pubic hair. 

Rafael mewls, his hands coming up Sonny’s long legs and stops at the man’s thighs, digging his forefinger into the soft pale flesh. The detective is writhing and moaning under his touch and Rafael knows the man was close to the edge. Rafael’s hand comes up to massage at Sonny’s sac, hanging and heavy, his fingers thumbs at it and pulls and when Sonny curses it’s in Italian this time. He spares a glance towards his lover only to find him lost in his own world of pleasure. Sonny’s eyes are closed shut, the hand that isn’t in his Rafael’s hair is pressed up against Sonny’s mouth, stifling the moans Rafael wants to hear. The man’s back was arched and his breaths came out as ragged and winded. It was a damn beautiful sight. 

Rafael, however, pulls off Sonny’s cock completely, the pitiful sounds Sonny uses in retaliates almost makes Rafael feel bad. Almost. 

“No, no, no,” Sonny whines, his hips thrust, searching for Rafael's mouth again, “Oh God, baby please,” Rafael’s throat ached, but the slight pain was gratifying. He smirks as he watches the man beg for him, for his touch, once again. Sonny eyes finally open, seeing as Rafael isn’t budging. Rafael can see the bite marks on Sonny’s hand when he takes it away from his mouth. “Rafi…,” Sonny begs, eyes pleading. 

Rafael only grins, he stands up and presses Sonny back against the wall, the man’s eyes are locked onto his, his cheeks are flushed and his breathing is labored, it’s all so enticing. Rafael's hand goes down towards Sonny’s cock, grabbing it at the base and giving it a slow pump. Sonny’s eyes threaten to close, “Ah, ah ah,” Rafael tuts, releasing Sonny’s cock to which the man instantly protests through whimpers and whines. “Look at me,” he growls, Sonny’s eyes pry open, the closeness of their faces without touching is more intoxicating than what’s happening below. Rafael smiles, “There’s my Detective,” he whispers, his finger skirts on the underneath of Sonny’s cock, stopping at the tip and scooping up the pre-cum that drizzles there. 

Sonny watches intensely as Rafael pulls his finger up and licks at it, doing a sloppy job on purpose because he looks at Sonny, “Clean it,” he says, to which Sonny does immediately, taking in Rafael’s finger until the knuckle and sucking it clean. Rafael feels Sonny’s tongue lap at the digit until there’s nothing left to taste. With a groan and a bit of hesitation, Rafael pulls it out of his mouth. “Good boy,” he praises at which Sonny beams. Rafael cups the other man’s cheek, with his thumb he runs over Sonny’s lips to which Sonny waits, albeit impatiently. But Rafael smiles and leans in, giving him a kiss that lingers. It’s soft but passionate, hungry and wanting. Rafael has to pull away before he lets himself get carried away. 

Sonny whines and tries to chase his lips, “Nope,” the man teased, his hand slipping down towards the black-tie still on the man’s neck. He grabs it and tugs, pulling him towards the direction of their room. Sonny follows and he looks like a puppy. 

When they get there, Rafael gently pushes Sonny down onto the bed, his hand still grasping the soft fabric, “I have a special night for us,” Rafael says and Sonny’s eyebrows lift in curiosity. Rafael distracts him momentarily with a kiss before turning, he sheds his coat, vest, shoes, and others as he walks towards their dresser. Rafael then digs up four ties. 

“That’s where they went,” Sonny says, mostly to himself, it’s the four ties Sonny wore this week that pissed Rafael off. 

Rafael merely hums, “Do you trust me?” he asks. 

“Yes,” the quick response makes his stomach flutter but Rafael pushes the thought away for later. 

“Good, lay down,” 

And just like that, Sonny moves towards the middle of the bed and lays down, that detective brain already piecing together what’s about to happen. Now fully nude, Rafael goes to one side of their bed and silently asks for Sonny’s wrist which the man gives automatically. The first tie he grabs is the one from Monday, the horrible polka dots and stripes, he ties one end around Sonny’s wrist and then the other to the bedpost. Rafael does the same with the Tuesday’s Christmas themed tie onto the other hand. He made sure the knots weren’t tight enough to cut off any blood circulation and it was easy enough to pull out of if need be. 

It leaves Rafael with the ties from Wednesday and Thursday, Rafael has a plan for them later. 

Sonny tests out the restraints and grins, “You really hated them,” it was more of a statement than a question. 

Rafael hums, pulling out the lube from their nightstand, “Loathed it,” he climbs on top of Sonny, either knee on each side of the man’s waist. “That’s why I’m making sure you never wear them again,” Rafael leans down to press a kiss onto Sonny’s lips but quickly retracts. “Enjoy,” he murmurs into the detective’s lips. 

Sonny gives him a confused look, but Rafael pays it no mind. He squirts the bottle of lube onto his fingers and winks at Sonny. 

Rafael then presses his first finger inside his own puckered hole, he whines and hisses at the ministration but continues on. He hears Sonny curse under his breath but he concentrates on his own breathing, he pulls the finger back out and lets out a moan. Rafael repeats this motion, over and over a few times until he can get into a comfortable rhythm of rocking back and forth onto his own hand. He admits, it feels better when Sonny does it but he has a point to prove, dammit. 

Only now did Rafael notice Sonny’s ramblings, “Yeah, yeah, just like that, sweetheart, fuck yourself,” the man groans, watching at the scene. Rafael is holding himself up on one hand and he’s concentrating on preparing himself. He looks beautiful. “Hmm, add another one, my love,” 

Rafael rolls his eyes, looks like Wednesday’s tie that looks like it was cut out of a carpet gets picked up and stuffed inside Sonny’s mouth. He sees the initial shock dance across Sonny’s face but Rafael only smirks. 

Sonny trusts Rafael, he does, and if he didn’t the scene would have been over, all it takes is a simple snap from Sonny’s finger and Rafael would stop. But he hasn’t. 

Rafael kisses at Sonny’s pale skin lovingly, “I love you, mi amor,” he whispers against his skin and just by the look Sonny gives him in return he knows the man loves him too. 

Rafael rolls his hips, getting back to the task at hand which is getting Sonny’s cock inside him as soon as possible. He does take Sonny’s advice and adds a second finger, feeling the slight burn from not being used for almost a week. Rafael moans, scissoring himself, the room is filled with the squelching noises of the lube and the panting moans he emits. The man is quickly getting desperate, obviously not knowing how needy he truly was. He doesn’t think he can stop himself if he tried. The two fingers pump in and out, curling to find that special spot Sonny always found almost instantly. 

“Oh fuck!” Rafael cries, the tip of his finger brushing over his prostate, Rafael whines, pressing his fingers into himself again, seeking that feeling once again. He finds it and almost toppled over himself, he’s losing himself in the pleasure as he adds another finger. The burning stretch feels great. Rafael pants, he’s leaning against Sonny’s chest, drooling and moaning. Sonny can see how Rafael’s fingers thrust in and out of his backside, Rafael made sure he still had a view and Sonny couldn't take his eyes off of it. 

Sonny pulls against the restraints, hearing as Rafael’s moans grew louder and more desperate, the man is panting, whining, and begging on his chest and Sonny knew Rafi can come just from that alone. 

Luckily, Rafael is able to pull himself out of the haze of pleasure before he does come, he’s hesitant but he removes his fingers from his hole. The pop his fingers made when they retracted had Rafael groaning from both the sound and the loss of feeling full. Rafael’s cock was hard, it was pressed against Sonny’s stomach and it was twitching from the skin contact and friction. 

Rafael looks at Sonny, “God, I’m going to ride your cock until I can’t,” he says and Sonny makes a muffled whine. Rafael smirks. “But first,” Rafael picks up the tie from Thursday, Dodds’ tie he gave Carisi when he ‘spilled coffee on it’ the horrible plaid. “Do you trust me?” He asks again and immediately gets a nod. Rafael smiles, placing the tie over Sonny’s eyes and tying it. He hears a whine at the loss of sight but that’s it. 

God, Sonny looks delectable. All tied up and controlled. That mouth gagged and those peaking eyes blinded, Rafael is sure this is something from his wet dreams because the moment feels so surreal. “You’re so good for me,” Rafael whispers against Sonny’s skin. His hand reaches down, giving Sonny’s neglected cock a tug at before guiding it towards his hole, he feels the tip against his sensitive skin and shivers. Slowly he sits down on Sonny’s cock, the tip stretches him and stretches until he gets towards the shaft. 

Sonny’s cock is a mixture of thick and long so its always been a challenge to fully take Sonny. He can hear the man moan behind the makeshift gag and smiles, he takes his time and Sonny’s hips barely bucks at the slow pace. 

“Dominick,” Rafael moans out once he’s fully sat on Sonny’s cock, he rarely switches to Sonny’s first name but when he does he’s usually overwhelmed and needy. It takes Rafael a moment but he situates himself and places his hands onto Sonny’s pecs for balance and leverage. Rafael pulls up, letting Sonny’s cock slip out up just the tip remained and then he sat back down, both parties let out a moan despite Sonny’s being muffled. 

Rafael grits, quickly taking out the tie from Sonny’s mouth, he can’t help but want to hear Sonny moan, for Sonny to beg. Sonny licks at his lips and swallows, “Fuck Rafi,” is the first words out of his mouth. 

Rafael bounces again, this time is quick and dirty, Sonny groans and bucks forward, his thrust meeting Rafael’s bounce to hit the A.D.A’s prostate right on. Rafael cries out, his cock twitched and he whimpers our a soft ‘please’, not directed towards anybody. 

“Feels good, baby? God, I missed this sweet ass of yours, c’mon, you can do this, bounce faster,” Sonny encourages him, Rafael grips at Sonny’s shoulders and his head falls down, he brings himself up and down meeting Sonny’s thrust each time. 

“Right there, right there, fuck, fuck,” Rafael whines Sonny’s cock is hitting all the right places, making Rafael writhe in pleasure, their rhythm is hard to keep up with without Sonny’s hands to guide his hips, but Rafael makes do.

Rafael sees as Sonny pulls at the restraints, he’s moaning himself, sweat beads on his forehead. “I wish I could see you Rafi, bouncing on my cock like you need it to live, I bet you can come just like this, right? All sweaty and needy, you don’t need your hand, all you need is my cock,” he can see Sonny smirk when he hears his moan in response. “Ain’t that right, sweetheart,” 

That damn Staten Island accent, it’s so incredibly thick whenever Sonny’s passionate about something. Rafael continues to bounce, but he shifts, his cock rubs against Sonny’s stomach and he hears Sonny inhale. The new position allowing Sonny to freely thrust up into Rafael which Sonny does without hesitation. The pounding sound of skin hitting skin, moaning, and soft curses fill the room. Rafael loses his balance and control briefly, his whole body is shaking with want, need, and exhaustion, he lets Sonny’s hips thrust, allowing him a bit of control.

Rafael blushes, knowing he’s close to the edge, of course only Sonny’s cock can do this to him, make him so desperate, needy, clingy, he’s always on cloud nine when it comes to sex with Sonny. Or just Sonny in general. 

Rafael leans in, he kisses Sonny roughly, he then finds the strength in him to continue to meet Sonny thrusts and the two moan into each other’s mouths. Their tongues dance with each other, pushing and licking to gain dominance and Sonny lets Rafael win. Rafael hums pleases, he bites at Sonny’s lip and presses his tongue down the man’s mouth. Rafael’s hand moves up towards the black-tie around Sonny’s neck, giving it a pull and creating pressure on Sonny’s neck. 

Sonny gives an especially hard thrust at that and each of them cries the other’s name. Rafael’s hand quickly lets go of the tie and comes to the back of Sonny’s head, undoing the knot and pulling the tie from over his eyes. Those beautiful blues stare at him, addressing him with such reverence and Rafael comes right then. His breathing is staggering and he’s whining with no noise coming out, he doesn’t think he has any air in his lungs right now. 

He vaguely hears Sonny’s words of encouragement, helping him through the orgasm, but Sonny’s cock is still ramming into him, hitting his prostate each time and successfully overstimulating him. 

“That’s it Rafi, that’s it,” Sonny’s voice is growing deeper and he’s rambling, that’s always a sign that Sonny’s close. Sonny is just using his hole now, Rafael already came down from his high and he fears he may come again if Sonny keeps thrusting into him like this, the man is too old for a second orgasm mere minutes apart. Rafael presses his face into Sonny’s neck, trying to distract himself with the unmarred skin there. 

“God- gonna cum,” Sonny whispers. 

“Go ahead, mi amor, please,” Rafael’s hand reaches towards the black silk tie from today, still on his neck, he tugs and pulls at it and Sonny moans at the slight asphyxiation. 

With a cry of his name, Sonny comes, filling Rafael’s ass with his sperm. Rafael slowly bucks his hips, helping Sonny through his orgasm. However, both their movements slow down to a halt and they lay there. Everything in Rafael’s body starts to ache, Sonny’s cock is still inside him and he doesn’t find the power to get up yet. 

Sonny lets him, Rafael can hear the man’s heartbeat rapidly in his chest. Rafael groans, pulling up until Sonny’s limp cock leaves. Rafael lets out a shiver as he feels Sonny cum drips out of his hole. He hears Sonny hum in delight, knowing exactly what Rafael is dealing with. 

The lawyer rolls his eyes, giving Sonny a soft, quick peck. Sonny whines for more but Rafael ignores him, getting off of the man and walking towards the two discarded ties. He smirks and picks up them both, he uses the tie Dodds gave Sonny to clean Sonny up of his cum that pools on the younger man’s stomach. 

“Jeez,” Sonny says, laughing a bit. 

“Serves him right,” Rafael says and throws it, making a mental note to throw it away properly later. He was going to use the plaid one to clean Sonny’s cock but was hit with a second thought. Rafael smirks and leans down to suck at Sonny’s cock. 

“Oh fuck, Sweetheart,” was the response, follow along with a weak buck but Sonny knows he can’t get it back up so soon.

Rafael sufficiently ‘cleans’ Sonny’s cock, grinning at the success. He then finally unties the knots on Sonny’s wrist. 

Sonny hums, circulating his wrist to regain any blood flow that may have been cut off. 

“You really hated those ties,” Sonny laughs out, pulling Rafael back onto him which the man follows without hesitation. 

“This and that green one was the only good ties you wore this week, I’m burning all the others,” Rafael said, pulling at the black material to make Sonny kiss him, the man happily does. 

Sonny’s hand goes down Rafael’s back and towards his ass, however, Rafael gasps when Sonny presses his finger, much longer than his own, inside. Rafael breaks the kiss, “Nnnhg,” was the unintelligent response Sonny received. Sonny laughed, his finger curling inside and pulling out a mixture of lube and cum. 

Rafael watches as Sonny pops his finger into his mouth and sucks, the A.D.A groans and his spent cock gives a weak twitch. Rafael can see Sonny’s teeth press into the digit and drag upwards. 

“You’re gonna be the death of me,” Rafael breathes, pressing a kiss onto Sonny’s head. 

The man smirks, pulling his finger out, “Maybe so,” 

Rafael shakes his head and the two kiss, “Let’s nap,” Rafael suggested, already getting comfortable in Sonny’s embrace, “we can eat and clean up later,”

Sonny takes off the black-tie still around his neck and throws it in the direction of the other ties. “Mhmm,” he agrees, but looks down at his lover, “Should I be concerned with this tie fetish you have?” 

Rafael groans, “It was not a fetish,” 

“Rafi, you tied me up with ties that you belittled me for wearing,” 

“As a lesson!” 

“You must be a horrible teacher then, this only made me want to wear horrible ties even more,” 

“I cannot stand you,” 

“Tell that to the new ties you’re buying me, Counselor,”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really make it clear in the fanfic but Sonny and Rafael are close and they're tested, both clean. Pls, practice safe sex kids. 
> 
> Tumblr- Sincerely-leahh
> 
> -Leah


End file.
